lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
A Swift Exit
It was time to leave. I still have my doubts about Sinthaster, I know now that he is not an immediate threat to Cali, but what is his interest in Gildor and this powerful Darshia. Something is pulling me to figure out what is happening, I cannot explain why but I feel obligated to go. Off to Gildor it is. In the days following our victory over Frogock we made camp in Lindala. Sinthaster and a few others went to meet with the High Elves to negotiate the future of Darshia. I wanted to leave before we started to move again, but I had to tell Cali first. I found her out practicing with a new bow, did she ever just sit? “You won’t make friends out here all by your lonesome,” I called out to her. “True, but at least my friends know my name,” she countered smiling. I haven’t been able to spend as much time with her as I wanted during the past few months, her skills have all advanced so much it is incredible. “What is it you want, sir? Why do you bother your commander?” With no one else being around she couldn’t help but laugh. “My Lady, I am sorry to disturb you during these very pressing times. I just wanted to warn you of my departure and return to you this, I won’t be needing it.” I pulled out some of the money still left over from Valrose along with one of the beautiful daggers we collected there as well. Cali stood there for a moment, soaking in what I had just told her. We hadn’t been separated since we met that day in the woods. She took the dagger and ran the blade across her fingers. “Those poor saps, they never saw us coming,” she laughed. “I mean my looks did most of the distracting..” “Oh yes! Your ASSets were very helpful,” I interjected. We both laughed. Hopefully they will be traveling to Gildor and I will be able to gaze upon her face again soon. “The people of Lancerus will be safer with us apart. Is there a direction of the journey you are departing on?” “I still don’t trust this Darkmoon, so I am going to Gildor to gain an understanding of the crisis for myself. If you come near I will find you and tell you all I have learned. Stay close to him, while he is dangerous it would be more dangerous to blindly follow.” She nodded. “However, I do believe staying in his tent would be too close,” I added slyly “If I get stuck in a tent with that fool then The Seven have damned me.” One last embrace and I went back to my tent. There I gathered what few things I had left and paid off those I needed to in order for my absence to go unnoticed. With that I was off. The woods are no stranger to me by now. At least this time I have a purpose and a destination, but you never know what you will find. Category:Character lore Category:Amarka